Apocalypse Night
by The Complex Mind
Summary: The Apocalypse is here, and so is Lara Croft. Is she dead? Is she human? Is Larson really back? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Apocalypse Night**

**Prologue**

24/12/08

This Christmas Eve Croft Manor was empty. Lara Croft was running, running, running as far as she could, because in 24 hours she would no longer be alive. When your about to die you see your whole life flash before your eyes. Life is something you can't let go of, but everyone has to let go at some point. It's not fair, but life's not fair. When you realize the truth all you can do is run, but the reason she was running was not because she wanted to run away from the truth, it was because she needed to find a garden. This garden was not just any garden. This garden contains a tree, but not just any tree. This tree is The Tree of Life. This garden is The Garden of Eden. And the reason Lara Croft needs to find it is to prevent **The Apocalypse**!


	2. The Child

**Apocalypse Night**

**Chapter 1: The Child**

24/12/12

In the heart of London there is a mansion. The name of that mansion is 'Croft Manor.' Croft Manor was once home to the late Lara Croft. A young girl named Emily Reid is now living there with her two rich parents.

"Come down Emily dinner's ready," shouted Gladys Reid from the dinning room. Emily was in the library reading old history guides.

"I'll be down in a second," she said. She looked at a door at the other side of the room. It had strange symbols all over it. It was odd that she had never seen it before. She turned the handle. She was wandering what could be inside. She opened the door. Inside was a hallway which seemed to go on forever. She walked on for about ten minutes forgetting that her mum had been calling her for dinner. Finally she arrived at another door. She opened the door without hesitation. Emily found her self staring at the one and only Lara Croft.

Emily found her self staring at the one and only Lara Croft.

"Hello Emily, I've been waiting for you," whispered Lara.

"I…I…I thought yo…you were de…dead," shivered Emily.

"I was."

"That's im…im…impossible."

"Exactly"

"Wha…what does that mean?"

"You tell me."

"How can I tell you? Y…you're dead, supposedly, and here you are... a…alive."  
"Well, yes, I may be here alive, but I want you to tell me how I am."  
"I…I… how am I to do that? Wait you're al…alive because... you're n…not... h…h…hum…human?"  
Lara smiled a warm smile, but hidden beneath it was one of sadistic  
power. "Precisely, well not any more at least."

Emily's mind began to spin. She was wondering how this was possible until she realised she wasn't looking at Lara any more. She wasn't even in London any more!

Lara was afraid of what might happen to Emily when all of a sudden she heard an ear breaking gunshot. She quickly ran down the stairs and came to a sudden halt when she saw Gladys and George Reid lying dead on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I was an awful daughter," whispered Lara.  
Hearing a few screeches she ran outside and saw a van driving away.  
She determinedly ran over to her motor cycle which was parked within the shadows  
of the building and jumped on, intent on catching the mysterious men that had  
killed her parents. The cycle came to life, and with out hesitation, she drove  
forward at a neck breaking speed. She was ready for revenge!

She was ready for revenge! The van was far ahead of her. She could never catch up, or could she? She pressed a flashing red button which made her speed up. She was now travelling at 200 miles per hour! She was now behind the van. She knew that the men in that van were the same men who murdered her parents. She catapulted of the motorcycle and landed on the top of the van. She jumped on to the front of the van. The man who was driving the van quickly turned. Unaware of what was ahead he kept driving. The van drove right of the cliff and fell to its doom. It hit the ground with a thud. As flames spread and bodies burned Lara Croft came walking out of the smoke.

"Well I've dealt with that. It's time to save Emily!"


	3. Fortune and Mystery

**Apocalypse Night**

**Chapter 2: ****Fortune and Mystery**

20/12/08

As many people know Paris is a place of Romance. What most people don't know is that it is also a place of Mystery. Mystery is a key element of life. If there were know mysteries life wouldn't be worth living. All mysteries get solved, it's how they get solved which is the mystery. On this beautiful, sun filled day world adventurer Lara Croft is on her way to the address of a fortune teller she doesn't even know. When you're just about to meet somebody for the first time you have a picture of what they will look like in your head. Your mind aches because you don't know what will happen when you meet them. It's a mystery that won't leave your mind until it is solved, which in most cases is worse because then there are more mysteries trapped in your mind until it gets so bad you can't think and then it ends up eating at you until you die. As Lara walked on not knowing what would happen, she began to wonder why she had actually come this far if she didn't even know who this person was. She arrived at the door of the fortune teller's house. Little did she know that behind that door was the beginning of her greatest adventure ever!

19/12/08

Somewhere in Paris, a fortune teller picked up her phone and dialled the first number that came to her head. She told the person on the phone that they were to meet her for terrible things would happen.

20/12/08

Behind the door the fortune teller was already waiting. She told Lara that she was the only person who could stop the Apocalypse. She told her that in 5 days she would die but rise again if she ate the fruit of The of Life!

24/12/08

And so she runs. Where? She does not know. Why? Why do any of us do the things we do? She runs now, not for her life, but for her next one.


	4. Intermission

**Apocalypse Night**

**Intermission**

24/12/12

Emily's mind began to spin. She was wondering how this was possible until she realised she wasn't looking at Lara any more. She wasn't even in London any more! She found herself on an empty beach. As she looked around she saw a man wearing a long, dark robe.

"I knew I would find you **Lara!**"

24/12/08

As Lara was running she stopped to think for a while. She saw a man wearing a long, dark robe. He was coming towards her. As he came towards her she started to think about how she came this far.

24/12/12

"Where the hell is Emily?" shouted Lara. "Shit, **he** has her. She's in the hand of The Devil himself!"


	5. Doomsday

**Apocalypse Night**

**Chapter 3: Doomsday**

24/12/13

(Lara's POV)

Is this a dream? It can't be. This Hellish torture is more a nightmare than anything, yet I believe this is not my imagination. Can any of this be possible? Is it possible to stare evil in the face? In that case, is anything real? Am I even real? Within the past few years as a ghost, can I be sure anything will ever make sense. As I look back at my life I know that no one has lived a fuller live than me. I've travelled the world, Egypt, Paris, China, Brazil. Not to mention many other places that human feet have yet to touch, but never have I thought I would be here standing in the pits of hell, but it is not Lucifer I am staring at. As I look in to those cold, cold eyes, I see the ruins of Croft Manor. As I stand there I stare into my own eyes. **I AM THE APOCALYPSE**!

I am standing the ruins of what was once my home. Looking into those eyes, it's not easy. I shed a tear. I've never cried, until now. My heart pound and stops at the same time. I look into those eyes, those bright blue eyes. They remind me of my life, her life, what she was, what I am. She is gone. I see him. Not again. He will suffer for what he has done. He has a grin on his face. I already know what he wants. The world needs me to stop the Apocalypse. But she is me. She is it. She will save everyone. As I fall down dead, she rises. She knows what she must do. The fate of the world is in her hands. She is not Emily Reid. She is **Lara Croft**!

(End Lara's POV)

32/13/13

The Impossible Day

(Zip's POV)

The Demon is rising from the flames. This is **The End. **Dead souls from the under-world come form the ground. The flames rise as I die. I need hope. I need a hero, but they have her. As I watch the fires spread I see hope. I see a hero. She will save us all. As I call her name I hear my voice going.

"Emily," I shout! She runs towards me, but it's too late. The Demon is awake. There she is. As the flames die, I think I still see her. I see her real self. I see my friend. I see Lara!

(End Zip's POV)

10/03/95

Hope is something that everyone wants, but no one has ever had. Until today, no one has known it. Until today we were all doomed. Until today Lara Croft would die. This was the day Emily Reid was born.

Gladys and George looked at each other.

"What should we call her," said Gladys. A woman wearing a long, black hat came over to Gladys.

"You should call her Emily," she said.

"Who are you?"


End file.
